


Look at the snow (look how it shines for you)

by PigSlay



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Ben is not a homewrecker, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Snow Day, he's just a cute shy boy, hints of emotional abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigSlay/pseuds/PigSlay
Summary: As a child, Mal looks out at the snowflakes in Auradon and wonders what that must be like. As a teenager, Mal and her friends have their very first snow day together.
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Look at the snow (look how it shines for you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TruthandLies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruthandLies/gifts).



> I don’t own Descendants. Thank you to the mod of this winter exchange. I have never tried a Descendants fic before (although I’ve had ideas float around in my head for it) and it felt like the perfect opportunity to step out of my comfort zone! I based this fic on this post on otpprompts (rip to this blog but I still go back to it for inspiration sometimes): https://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/168809483439/person-a-has-lived-in-the-south-or-where-it
> 
> Thank you to Janee for being my cheerleader as I tried out a new fandom for the first time. You helped me to keep from quitting when I started. And thank you to my giftee! It was lots of fun talking to you and learning about you (and your cats). I hope you enjoy this and have a happy new year!

Mal is in her room, looking out her window. She can just barely make out the snowflakes as they fall from the sky far off in Auradon. It’s not new to her; she sees it every year around this time. However, just because it happens every year doesn’t change how mesmerizing it is each time.

She wonders what it must be like. She’s read a book or two about how kids her age will play in the snow, create snow angels, and have snowball fights. Of course, every time her mother catches her with a book like this, she immediately takes it away. Mal tried to argue once that the books encouraged snowball _fighting_ and therefore they were teaching her how to be evil, but her mom didn’t go for that.

Still, Mal looks forward to this moment every year. She always tries to sketch what it looks like, but it’s so far away from the Isle that she can never get the shapes just right.

“Malll!” her mom, Maleficent, calls. Mal quickly closes the curtain over the window and turns her sketchbook upside down. She turns to face the door, striking a pose that she hopes makes her look more evil even though it feels absolutely ridiculous.

“Come in,” Mal says, even though she knows her mother just lets herself in whether Mal consents or not.

After entering the room, Maleficent looks around several times. “Where are you?”

“Over here,” Mal squeaks out, waving her right hand. Her left hand is tucked behind her back, holding onto the curtains. She hopes her mom leaves soon so that she can open them back up again.

“Now what are you doing over there?” Maleficent says, her eyebrows raised in judgment. “Come on sweetie, mama needs you to get something for her.” Mal’s heartbeat thumps several times at the term of endearment and she berates herself silently; she knows that her mom only calls her a term of endearment when she wants something from her.

With some mental struggle, Mal removes herself from the window and walks over to her mom. Maleficent grabs her hand, but it’s forceful and not at all in a way that should make anybody sigh over the beauty of a daughter’s relationship with her mother. It’s much more comparable to getting put in handcuffs.

“Mal,” her mom starts, walking the two of them out of the room. Mal looks behind her one last time at the closed curtains as the door closes behind them. “I need you to do me a big favor. I need you to go and steal me some gold thread from a store across town so I can make a _gorgeous_ new gown for myself.”

“Why can’t you get it yourself?” it’s a foolish thing to ask, and Mal knows it as it leaves her lips, but she can’t help asking all the same. She regrets her decision as soon as she feels her mom’s grip tighten on her hand, and her heart starts beating faster out of fear she’s gone too far and will be punished.

Maleficent just chuckles though. “I can’t be bothered with such small errands, darling. That’s what I have you for.”

Mal nods, not trusting herself to say anything else that would make the situation worse. The two of them finish their walk down the stairs in uncomfortable silence (uncomfortable for Mal that is; her mom has probably already moved on to daydreaming of the evil things she’s going to do). When they reach the bottom, Maleficent gives her daughter a slight push towards the door, knocking her off balance.

Mal catches herself, but just barely, and turns around to face her mom again, mouth wide. Her mom is unapologetic as she says, “Well? What are you just standing around for? Go! The thread is over at that old Sykes’ place. You know where it is.” She shoos her daughter away, and Mal doesn’t need to be told again.

Mal walks out onto the street, not stopping to admire the scenery. Instead of going straight to Sykes’ place, she starts on another path she knows like the back of her hand. No way does she want to have to sneak in somewhere all on her own.

She takes as many shortcuts as possible, not afraid of the alleys that all the bigger kids hang out in. They may be bigger, but she knows how to deal with them now after the number of times she’s come into contact with them. In less than half the time it should take, Mal ends up on the opposite side of the island.

Taking a breath, she pauses before the tree beside Evie’s house, smiling at herself for making it so far so quickly. _Hopefully this is a good sign_ , she thinks. _Hopefully it means I will succeed and my mom will be proud of me._

With that thought in mind, she climbs up the tree and goes carefully over a branch, reaching up and knocking on Evie’s window. The first few times she did this, she was scared of falling, but now she isn’t scared anymore and actually thinks the view is pretty cool.

It doesn’t take long before Mal hears the sound of Evie’s feet skittering across the floor. She knows the deal by now; when Mal knocks on her window, it’s something important. She opens the window and peaks her head out. She looks so beautiful, it makes Mal’s heart skip a beat.

“Hey, what’s up?” Evie asks. As she talks, Mal imagines a bunch of hearts dancing around Evie’s face like something out of a cartoon. She tries to focus on the task at hand instead of the daydreams passing through her head; this is serious.

“Mom wants me to go steal something from Sykes’,” she mutters, looking away. It makes her feel angry just to say it out loud, but she learned long ago there’s no time for anger – only for action. She turns her face back to her friend, expression hopeful. “Will you help me?”

“Of course!” Evie says without a second thought. She turns away from the window and crawls back to the other end of her bed, then off of it. She opens her bedroom door and calls out, “Mom! Mal needs me!”

Mal doesn’t hear what the Evil Queen says in response, but shortly after Evie is crawling back up onto the bed and then out the window. Mal climbs back down the tree to make room for Evie, so that the two of them won’t break the branch by sitting on it at the same time.

Once both of them are down, Mal doesn’t wait another minute before beginning to sprint. She isn’t worried about Evie keeping up; the two of them are pros at this by now. They go back the direction she came from, dodging motorcyclists here and there.

It takes less time to get to their destination than it took to get to Evie’s, because Sykes’ shop is closer to Evie’s house than it is to Mal’s. The girls slow to a stop and, panting as quietly as she can, Mal starts to come up with a plan. She eyes the window and, from a safe distance, takes a look inside.

The first thing she sees is old man Sykes at the register. His eyes are practically glued to the clock on the other side of the store, his teeth are on display in all their yellow glory, and his beard has a few receipt pieces stuck inside it. Evie comes up beside Mal, and the feeling of her arm against Mal’s sets off Mal’s heartbeat again. She fights the feeling, willing herself to focus on the scene in front of her because she knows what happens when her mom comes up empty handed.

The rest of the store looks pretty normal. There are a bunch of clothes on hangers, some of which look pretty cute but would be too big for Mal to wear, and jewelry that has seen better days. She returns her focus to the register once more and, after scanning a messy pile of potato chips, something catches her eye.

“See anything?” Evie asks quietly. She puts her head on Mal’s shoulder, most likely trying to get a better view.

“Yeah,” Mal whispers back, heart loud in her chest at how nice it feels to have Evie on her shoulder. “There’s a locked door a little ways beside the register. I bet that’s where they keep all the stuff they use to make clothes.”

“I bet my clothes are better,” Evie says, referring to the dresses she learned how to sew this summer thanks to her mom.

“Probably,” Mal agrees, giggling. She turns serious again really quick, removing Evie from her shoulder and facing her. “I’m gonna get inside that door, and while I do, you keep the old man distracted. Okay?”

Evie nods, and Mal can tell she’s already thinking through how she’s going to distract Sykes. Mal isn’t worried, Evie is good at keeping adults distracted. She always seems to have a way with them.

The girls quietly do their secret handshake that they do whenever they’re about to embark on a mission like this, and then proceed to walk in to the store. As soon as they enter, Sykes’ head finally leaves the clock on the wall and turns towards the girls. He looks equal parts amazed that somebody is actually coming in for once and annoyed that the ones coming in are too small to wear any of the clothes in his store. _Wow,_ Mal thinks to herself, crinkling her nose. _He is even uglier up close._

Sykes takes a deep inhale and an equally dramatic exhale. “Boy oh boy oh boy,” he mutters, shaking his head. “What I wouldn’t give for a smoke break right now.”

 _Smells to me like you’ve had one too many of those_ , Mal thinks with a roll of her eyes. Evie bumps her slightly on the shoulder, a signal to remind Mal that her every move is being watched. Mal bites at her lip to stop herself from saying her thought out loud.

It’s too late, because Sykes’ eyes have now enlarged and are focused in on Mal. “What do you want kid? Are you looking to get hurt? Because I ain’t afraid of hurting a kid. Just ask Jenny Foxworth.”

Mal swallows, fighting to keep her facial expression stern. Before she can respond, Evie steps in front of her and puts on her best, most pitiful looking smile. “Oh sir, we’re not looking for any trouble. We were just looking around your lovely store.” She spins ever so slightly for heightened dramatics. “I was wondering if you could tell me how you’re able to make such _amazing_ patterns in your dresses. I have been practicing sewing with my mom but I just can’t get patterns to work. I always end up with lop-sided flowers and then get upset and have to start the whole dress over again.”

Mal watches as Sykes’ face turns from anger to interest. It’s extremely likely nobody has ever bothered to ask him about his craft before. “Well, uh, there are lots of different patterns out there. I’m not sure there’s one answer for all of them-”

“How about this? Can you show me how you did this one?” Evie asks, pushing onto the counter a long sleeved black dress with pink roses all around it. Mal hadn’t even realized she had taken it off the hanger.

“Okay,” Sykes agrees, falling for Evie’s charm the way everybody inevitably does. As he starts explaining all the details to her, Mal slowly but surely starts making her way to the locked door. Evie does not remove her gaze from him as he explains the pattern to her, but Mal knows she is secretly cheering her on.

With one final look over her shoulder, Mal crouches down to the lock and takes a bobby pin out of her pocket. Her mom makes sure she always has big pockets on her pants and shorts so that she can use them in situations like this. Mal supposes she likes them better than the fake pockets on most girls’ shorts, although she’s not sure she agrees with her mom on the reasons why.

She successfully gets it open, tip-toes inside, and quietly closes and locks it behind her. The room she’s just entered isn’t really that exciting looking, at least to her; Evie would probably find this place absolutely hypnotizing. For Mal, though, it’s just a bunch of different colored threads on shelves and two desks with sewing machines on them.

After looking at all the shelves on the left side of the room and coming up empty, she turns around to face the right side. There, on the top shelf, lies the golden thread her mom had to be referring to. From this angle it looks like what Mal imagines that pixie dust Harry’s always rambling on about must look like. There’s no ladder in sight, but Mal has climbed a few shelves in her day, usually when she wants to avoid being found in her room.

She takes her shoes off and leaves them next to the bottom shelf, to make as little noise as possible while climbing. This needs to be quick; she doesn’t want Evie to have to keep talking to that old man forever. Not to mention her mom didn’t say when she needed this by, so it’s quite possible she’s assuming Mal knows she needs it now (something she’s done more than once). Mal reaches the top and, after much trouble, finally manages to stuff the spool all the way in her right pocket. It’s going to be glaringly obvious to anyone with eyes that there’s something in there, she thinks, but she’ll fix that by wrapping her jacket around herself like a skirt.

Climbing back down, she nearly falls on the second to last shelf and makes a loud noise as she catches herself. Her life flashes before her eyes as she remains frozen to that spot for several minutes, clutching a spool of orange thread close to her chest. After a while, she chances a look towards the door, but there’s no movement. She can hear Sykes and Evie laughing in the distance. With a final deep breath, she sets down the orange thread carefully and makes her way to the final shelf, dusting herself off and putting on her shoes.

Mal creeps over to the door and opens it slowly, taking a peek outside before she walks out. Evie and Sykes are animated as ever. Mal has to hand it to Evie; she thought there was no way someone like Sykes would ever be this chipper over anything except a cigarette. She shuts the door behind her and uses a trick her mom taught her to re-lock the door with the bobby pin. Trying not to make herself too obvious, she saunters over to the register.

By this point, Sykes has moved on from telling Evie about the flower dress and now appears to be giving her a demonstration of how to make sure each sleeve is symmetrical. “Oh wow,” Evie says, her eyes lighting up as Sykes points to a newly finished sleeve. Mal stops herself from laughing at the fact that he has two sewing machines in the backroom and then another sewing machine under the register just because. “This is amazing, thank you so much.”

Mal clears her throat and, in the most innocent tone she can manage, says, “Can we go now Evie? They have nothing in my size here and mom needs me to do the dishes.” It takes a moment for Evie to respond because she is positively mesmerized by the things she is learning about fashion.

“Oh yes, of course,” Evie says after a moment passes, taking in Mal’s eyes. “Thank you so much for all your help, Mr. Sykes. It was delightful talking to you.” As they walk away, Sykes looks disappointed. However, he soon shrugs and sighs, returning his eyes to the clock on the other side of the store. Mal wouldn’t be surprised if the two of them are his only “customers” for the rest of the day.

When they are out of hearing distance, Mal starts laughing. “Delightful? Did you get that one from your mother or something?” The two of them are running in the direction of Mal’s house, dodging motorcyclists and other pedestrians as they go.

Evie laughs along, unable to help herself. “You can’t win a game you don’t know how to play, M.” After a moment of neither one saying anything, Evie pokes Mal on the shoulder and stops both of them in their tracks. “Hey! Are we going to hang out now?”

The question makes Mal feel fuzzy inside. She loves whenever Evie comes over for a sleepover. “I don’t know,” she answers. “I gotta get this thread back to mom, and she might already be mad at me for taking this long.” She bites at her lip, thinking.

“I could come with you,” Evie offers. “And after you give it to her, we could hang out in your room?”

“Sure!” Mal responds, returning to a run as an idea comes into her head. “And I know exactly what we could do!” She waits for Evie to catch up to her side again. “Have you ever seen snow before?”

“No. What’s that?” Evie asks. Mal just smiles, excitement building in her body and making her go even faster than before.

***

When the two girls arrive at Mal’s house, they take a moment to catch their breaths. Maybe Mal got a little too excited with all that running and speed walking. After an uncomfortable moment passes of the only sound being the girls panting, Mal starts getting anxious again about being late and walks inside the house.

Since their house is small, she sees her mom as soon as she walks in, lounging on the couch and drinking a glass of wine. “Mal! What took you so long?”

Mal is too afraid to answer the question, so she fishes the spool of thread out of her pocket and hands it over with shaky fingers. Evie appears beside her like an anchor to a ship, and Mal is glad because she doesn’t know what her mother is about to do.

To both their surprises, Maleficent just rolls her eyes, takes a sip of the almost empty wine, and picks up the gold thread. “You can stop looking like one of Cruella’s dalmatians anytime now.” She stands up, taking the thread and glass with her. “What are you standing around for? Get out of my way until I need you.”

Not needing to be told twice, Mal grabs Evie’s hand and leads her to the staircase outside of her apartment. She throws a rock at the sign post and leads both of them up to her room. Once there, she lies on her bed and sighs with relief.

Evie follows her lead and lies down next to her. “Glad your mom didn’t threaten to behead us or something.” She laughs softly, and Mal would laugh too except she doesn’t even think her mom is above doing something like that.

“At least she’s leaving us alone for the time being,” Mal offers. She reaches over for Evie’s arm and wonders if Evie can feel the spark she feels in her own body when their arms touch. She doesn’t know what it means, but maybe if Evie could feel it too she would feel less alone. Putting those thoughts aside, she turns to the other girl and asks, “Are you ready?”

“Hm?” Evie asks, and it takes her a moment to remember what they talked about on the way here. “Oh yes, absolutely!”

Mal smiles and sits up, motioning for Evie to do the same. Both of them scooch over to Mal’s window, and she makes a dramatic show of opening the curtains because the anticipation is half the fun. When they are finally open, she watches closely for Evie’s reaction.

Evie looks around at the scene outside, squinting. Mal waits patiently, watching as Evie’s face transforms from one of squinting eyes and knitted eyebrows into one of wide open eyes and mouth.

“Oh my gosh M,” she says, gasping. She puts her hands on her cheeks, smile so wide it brings out her dimples. Mal feels honored she could help to create this reaction. “It looks so beautiful! What do you think it must be like?”

Mal isn’t sure whether Evie means the snow or Auradon as a whole. “I don’t know,” she answers for both. For the snow specifically she says, “I hope I can find out one day.”

The two of them sit like that for a long time, gazing at the far off snow. Mal knows what actual magic is, thanks to the stories her mother and other adults have told her about the days before the Isle existed. She knows that watching it snow in a far off kingdom with her best friend by her side doesn’t fit under that definition. Still, in that moment, she’s convinced that this is the closest thing to magic she will ever experience in her lifetime.

**7 years later…**

Auradon Prep is closed for the day due to the two inches of snow covering the premises. Students excitedly wake up from their second round of sleep, ready to get out their snow pants and boots and seize the day. In one specific dorm room, however, one student is refusing to leave her bed, despite her best friend’s persistence.

“Mal, come on!” Evie says, practically using Mal as a human drum to wake her up. “How many times did we dream of this exact moment on the Isle? Now that it’s here you’re just going to miss out on it?”

Mal lets out an annoyed sigh and opens her eyes slightly. “And how do you expect us to go out there, E? We don’t have any clothes warm enough.” She tries to move so that her eyes are on the pillow, but Evie is holding her back.

“We can find some,” Evie insists. “Or, I could make some for us.” She has that spark in her eyes that she gets whenever she has a fashion design plan forming in her mind. It’s usually one of Mal’s favorite sights, but right now she’s so tired and hungry that it’s just annoying.

“Alright then,” Mal says, pulling the blanket tighter around her and removing Evie’s hands. “You go make those clothes for us and then come get me when you’re done.” Evie sighs, exasperated, but ultimately grants Mal’s wish and leaves the bed. Mal smiles, happy that she will finally be left alone to sleep now. Just when she’s getting comfy again though, there’s a knock on the door. Grunting, she sits up and, with no attempt to hide her anger, says, “What do you want?”

The door opens slowly and a very shy Prince Ben pops in. Mal is not deterred by his puppy dog eyes as he walks in with a few things in his hands. He says, “Uh, hey Mal… Evie.” Evie waves sweetly back at him while Mal just stares, waiting. “Mal, I didn’t see you at breakfast or lunch today, so I brought you some food.”

“Thanks…” Mal says, taking the mac and cheese out of his hands when he gets close enough. There’s still something he’s hiding behind his back. She stirs around the mac and cheese with a spoon and takes one big spoonful in her mouth before asking, “Is that all you came for?” She makes sure he can’t figure out how happy she is to finally have food in her belly.

Ben lets out a short giggle, perhaps at Mal’s audacity to talk with her mouth full. “Uh, no actually. I know both of you grew up on an island and I wanted to make sure you had the proper gear for your first snow day.” He holds out two pairs of boots, two pairs of gloves, and two pairs of what look to be inflated overalls. Mal’s eyes widen, impressed that he was able to carry all of those things at the same time.

Evie stops what she’s doing at the sewing machine and comes over to Mal’s side, taking the inflated overalls in her hands and admiring them. She feels all around them, looking like she’s memorizing their texture. Mal thinks she knows what Evie’s next obsession is going to be. Mal turns back to Ben, who is starting to walk away.

“Wait,” she says, standing up and grabbing his arm to stop him. “How do we wear these?” She holds out the inflated overalls in confusion. She supposes it’s the same as putting on normal overalls but she wants to be sure so she doesn’t freeze to death.

Ben giggles again. He’s probably never had to explain this to someone before. “Well, first, you put on clothes that are warmer than pajamas.” Mal blushes slightly. “And then once you have those on, you put these over top of them.” Mal nods slowly. It seems like a lot of stuff to be wearing at once, but she supposes that’s the point. “Do you have coats? Oh shoot, I should have thought of that!”

“Ben, relax,” Evie assures. “I’ll take care of it.” He looks ready to argue but also like he has other things to do. “Thank you so much for these.”

“Of course,” Ben says. “See you later.” The girls echo his sentiment and wave as he walks out the door.

When he’s gone, Mal returns to her bed and takes another spoonful of mac and cheese. “Evie, do we have to do this? I know we liked to imagine what snow would be like when we were, like, nine, but we imagined a lot of things back then.”

Evie is back at the sewing machine. She has thrown out the fabric she started working on before Ben came in and is now working with a different material. “Come on Mal. What’s the worst thing that could happen? We get frozen?” She playfully rolls her eyes. “We’ve been through worse than that. Will you just give it a chance, for me?”

Mal looks into Evie’s eyes and tries to stay stern, but how can she when Evie looks so excited and hopeful? Her heart starts beating louder. “Fine, for you.” Evie claps her hands before returning focus to the to-be coat in front of her face. Mal just smiles and continues eating her food. It’s such a simple thing in the grand scheme of things, but it’s obviously very important to Evie and that makes Mal want to do it.

***

Mal feels absolutely ridiculous in all of these layers of clothes, like a walking balloon, but from the second she opens the door she understands why they are all necessary. “Hey guys!” calls a voice from further up the path. Mal and Evie look up to see Carlos happily waving at them with Jay by his side. Dude is also there, dressed in a shirt. Mal didn’t even know there were shirts made for dogs.

“Where did you get your gear?” Mal calls back. Carlos is wearing white gloves with a brown dog drinking a cup of coffee on them, along with a big yellow coat and those inflatable overalls, which Mal heard someone in the hallway refer to as “snow pants”. Jay is also wearing snow pants, along with plain black gloves, and one of his leather jackets. Mal isn’t sure how leather will hold up in snow, but she doesn’t mention it.

“Oh, Ben gave it to me,” Carlos says delightedly. Mal shakes her head. Of course he did. “Come up here, we’re just about to go sledding.”

“Oh, well, Evie and I were going to make a snow-” Mal starts, but she doesn’t get to finish that sentence.

“Sounds great!” Evie declares, grabbing Mal’s hand and speed walking them up the path, careful to avoid falling. Mal exhales, annoyed, but she can’t stay annoyed for long seeing how excited Evie is to try this. Carlos and Jay bring over two more sleds for the girls. Once the girls reach the top, the boys get in their sleds and go sliding down, with Dude excitedly chasing after both of them. Carlos wipes out before getting to the bottom, and Dude is totally unhelpful as he starts licking Carlos’ face. Mal and Evie laugh loudly at Carlos’ fate, and laugh even louder when Jay gets caught in some bushes at the bottom.

“Hey!” Jay yells up at them. “Just see if you can do better!”

“You’re on!” Evie yells back. Back at a normal volume, she turns to Mal and says, “Come on Mal. We can do better than them.”

“Heck yeah we can!” Mal agrees with a giggle. They hold hands when getting into their sleds and only let go to avoid collision.

It starts out smoothly, their sleds following the paths Jay and Carlos started to carve out in the snow. Mal is having so much more fun than she thought she would and can not stop screaming her head off. At one point, however, their sleds veer slightly off course and start going towards each other. Multiple exclamations of “no! wait! stop! no! no!” are heard from both girls as they try to stop the collision from happening, but ultimately they bump into each other and are both flung on opposite angles into the snow.

Mal and Evie start laughing loudly, scooching towards each other. Jay says something to them, but they don’t hear what it is because they’re too busy laughing. When their laughter slows down into occasional giggles, both girls stand up and pick up their sleds, making the far less fun journey back to the top.

The girls go two more times before finally running out of energy to keep climbing back up. They steel away to a corner that nobody else is at and lay down in the snow, making snow angels and looking up at the sky together.

“All those times I saw this scene out of my window,” Mal says as if in a daydream. “I didn’t know what it was like, but it’s still so much better than I expected.” She turns to Evie to see if she can feel it too.

“I know,” Evie agrees. “I’m so glad we finally got to experience it together.” Mal could be imagining it but Evie’s tone when she said that seemed to be oddly romantic. Before she can think anymore about it, Evie is putting her glove on Mal’s cheek, leaving pieces of snow on it as she goes. Mal doesn’t mind; her face is already freezing, it can’t get worse.

Mal’s heart is moving in slow motion as Evie brings her lips onto Mal’s. As soon as they’re in place, Mal’s face warms with the power of Evie’s kiss. She doesn’t want this moment to end ever.

Suddenly she feels a huge batch of cold on her face and she jumps up, terrified. Evie does the same. It’s Jay, Carlos, and Dude. “If you’re going to kiss,” Jay says. “Don’t do it where you are in perfect distance of my snowball action.” Both boys laugh.

“Oh you think you’re funny huh?” Mal asks, crouching down and making a huge snowball. The boys start running away, but they’re too slow. Mal’s snowball reaches Jay’s head and part of the excess gets on Carlos’ face too. “Ha! That’s what you get!”

The boys turn back around and, as Jay starts to make his next snowball, one from Evie lands on his chest, going inside his coat. From there, it’s all chaos. They all spend what must be half an hour throwing snowballs back and forth at each other, with Dude cheering them on. Mal smiles and thinks to herself, _this is the best snow day ever._

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave critiques! I am always looking to improve in general as a writer and also specifically in my characterizations. :)


End file.
